Longing- A Magneo Love Story
by fallingkingdoms
Summary: After a battle with the Kraeshian Empire, Magnus and Cleo rule Mytica side by side. Finally free to follow their hearts, they tell each other how they really feel. LOTS OF FLUFF!


**Longing**

Cleo paced anxiously in the throne room. Nervousness coursed through her like a heavy weight that was dragging her down. Her face betrayed no emotion, her features perfectly calm and collected. She waited as patiently as she could for the familiar sound of his footsteps.

An hour passed and still she remained, her heart beating wildly. She began tremble slightly, for it was unlike Magnus to be late.

She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting, but it was worth it. Cleo hadn't gotten time alone with Magnus since the war had ended a week ago. They had been too caught up with their duties as the new rulers of Mytica.

Finally, the door opened and Magnus strode in. He looked weary and exhausted. His hair was disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes. But none of that mattered, because they were together at last.

His eyes sparkled with love and adoration when he saw her. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Cleo's heart skipped a beat and that flame within her that burned with desire pushed her towards him.

Then his arms were around her. She felt a rush of helplessness, a surging tide of warmth that left her limp. He bent her head back across his arm and kissed her, softly at first, and then with such intensity, she clung to him like he was the only solid thing in a dizzy, swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves. And before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

They broke apart and reality slammed back into her. The guards stationed around the room were staring openly. She felt her cheeks flush as she boldly met their gaze and one by one, they looked away.

She leaned her head against Magnus' shoulder and sighed, his scent overwhelming her senses.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered softly, his lips brushing against her forehead.

"I was worried about you" Cleo answered honestly "You've been so busy, you have hardly had time to rest. And we've had no time together since the war against the Kraeshians."

"I've been busy trying to negotiate with the new Kraeshian king. He's more sane than the last one, but very skeptical. It will work out eventually. He knows that not making peace with us when he is in such a vulnerable position is not a smart idea." Magnus said "I've been meaning to talk to you about… everything. Come, let's go somewhere with more privacy."

Cleo took his outstretched hand and her body tingled in anticipation. As they walked through the halls, she found herself emerged in darkness. Yet she felt a sense of comfort, just holding onto Magnus.

Magnus stopped by a large set of wooden doors and he pushed them open. Cleo gasped as she took in the candle-lit room. In the far corner lay a large, plush bed with silk sheets. In the very center of the room there was a table, set for two, filled plates of extravagant food.

Magnus and Cleo sat at opposite sides of the table, staring into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He said suddenly, reaching across the table to caress her cheek.

Just that one touch felt so intimate, it sent shivers down her spine.

"I want you to know, what I said before the war, it was all true." Cleo just sat there, her eyes a mixture of shock and happiness. After a slight pause, Magnus continued. "You represent everything good in this world. You are courageous and tough and kind and gentle. And I'm in love with you. I've stopped trying to fight it. I can't contain my emotions around you, and I don't want to. If you don't feel the same way about me, tell me now."

Cleo watched his chest rise and fall rapidly and his jaw tense as he studied the floor. Instead of speaking, Cleo crossed to the other side of the table and pulled him up off his feet.

He kissed the nape of her neck and bursts of fiery warmth traveled through her.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now" he murmured. When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple.

"Or now." He traced the line of her cheekbone.

'Or now.' His lips were against hers.

'Or—'

But she had reached up and pulled him to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him.

"I love you too Magnus. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving you." Cleo said, her fingers tracing his scar.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck. She pulled him towards her. And then she kissed him. She kissed him. And he kept kissing her back.


End file.
